


Can't turn down a job

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Change Acceptance, Cooking Lessons, Gen, Inspired by Costume Contest Castle Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Changes are oftenly for the best. Accepting them, however, still takes a while.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Can't turn down a job

Taking a deep, long breath, in and out, Vice, sitting at one of the kitchen’s tables, once again, went through a moment to try and process the path his life was currently going on.

By now, it had been quite a while since he joined Euden and the others in the Halidom, quickly having been demoted to the role of… A cook, even if he quickly became the one whose presence Cleo appreciated the most.

But then, it just kept growing. Cleaning, washing, hunting, gardening, even helping at the medical aisle, nevermind being one of the hosts during that Halloween competition deal. His job as an assassin made him pick a lot of skills that were handy in several areas, making him one of the Castle’s most common picks for when somebody needed help, sometimes even in jobs he was not skilled at.

Even more than that, he was having fun. He was enjoying this. And that is what made him further-

“Whew! The rice is done, Vice! So, are you gonna confirm it is delicious, or what?”

Grumbling a bit once his… _Student _interrupted him, Vice sighed and focused his attention on the bowl of rice Irfan put in front of him. The fact that the mercenary not only asked him for cooking lessons, but got them was certainly a part of the frustration that the cook felt over how much his life changed.

But still, he helped himself to the food put in front of him, savoring it before bluntly answering. “It’s good.”

Blinking due to the extremely curt response, Irfan prodded. “What, that’s it? You usually have more detail on your feedback. Anything else I can get?”

“FINE!” Vice screamed, getting up suddenly to speak directly to the other man’s face. “You remembered to put garlic and onion, it has the right amount of salt, everything about is PERFECT. IS THAT GOOD FOR YOU!?”

With the initial surprise over his explosion being replaced by an expression of complete seriousness in just a second, Irfan asked. “What is happening, Vice?”

Calming down from his outburst, the assassin covered his face with his hands and sat down again, with Irfan following suit by sitting on top of the table, before he said. “This isn’t me.” Vice stated, letting out a sigh. “I’m an assassin. This life on the Halidom isn’t something I deserve. Being an everyman isn’t… Me.”

Silence filled the kitchen, following that, until the cream-haired man replied. “It’s hard to let go of what we always were, isn’t it?”

Lifting his face from his hands, Vice looked at the other man, who then kept on talking. “I can’t call myself a money-hungry mercenary anymore, even if I still play up that image every once in a while. But, coming to terms with change isn’t easy. Because, you feel like what you are doing now isn’t something you can be doing. Or it may make you feel like you could have changed at any time.” Irfan said. “You couldn’t. We only were able to change because we hit the jackpot working for Euden.”

A snort escaped the assassin at that moment, bringing a smile to Irfan’s face. “So, don’t worry about changing into something else, alright? If you keep at that sour mood, I’ll find something to demand money from you for.”

“Shut up, you bastard!” Vice said, although the faint hint of a laugh still covered those words. Getting up again, the cook stated. “Come on. Let’s go to your next lesson.”

And so, two of the Castle’s everyman went on with their day.


End file.
